starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
[[Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'' Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith]] |nascimento = 19 ABY |morte = 34 DBY, Ahch-To |hided = |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,72 metro |massa = |cabelo = Loiro; mais tarde, grisalho |olhos = Azul |pele = Clara |ciber = Prótese na mão direita |hidec = |era = |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *Aliança para Restaurar a República **Frota da Aliança ***Esquadrão Vermelho ***Esquadrão Rogue *Vila da Árvore Brilhante *Nova República *Nova geração de Jedi de Luke |mestres =*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda |aprendizes =*Nova geração de Jedi de Luke, incluindo Ben *Rey }} Luke Skywalker foi um Mestre Jedi Humano do sexo masculino. Ele era o filho do Cavaleiro Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker e da Senadora Padmé Amidala, o neto de Shmi Skywalker Lars, o sobrinho de Owen e Beru Lars, irmão gêmeo de Leia Organa e tio de Ben Solo. Nascido no asteroide Polis Massa, a mãe de Luke morreu no parto, e os gêmeos foram separados sem terem sido apresentados ao seu pai, recentemente transformado no Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Skywalker foi separado de sua irmã e levado pelo Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi para o planeta Tatooine para ser criado pela família Lars, escondido do Império Galáctico Crescendo sem estar ciente de suas origens, a vida de Skywalker mudou para sempre quando seu tio comprou dois droides — R2-D2 e C-3PO — que carregavam os planos da superarma do Império, a Estrela da Morte. Depois que sua tia e seu tio foram mortos pelas tropas Imperiais que procuravam pelos planos, Skywalker embarcou em uma jornada para entregar os planos para a Aliança Rebelde. Nesse seu percurso, Luke foi instruído nos caminhos da Força por Kenobi e conheceu Han Solo, Chewbacca e sua irmã (Luke, na época, não sabia desse parentesco), princesa Leia Organa, membro da Rebelião. Apesar de Kenobi ter sido morto por Vader, Skywalker participou na Batalha de Yavin junto com os rebeldes com a ajuda do espírito de Kenobi, conseguindo destruir a Estrela da Morte. Como um membro da Aliança Rebelde, Skywalker e os Rebeldes escaparam das forças do Império liderado por Vader, que caçava Skywalker incansavelmente ao longo dos próximos três anos. Como os rebeldes foram forçados a abandonar sua nave no planeta gelado de Hoth, Skywalker voou para o planeta pantanoso de Dagobah seguindo o conselho do espírito da força de seu mestre, Kenobi, onde recebeu treinamento Jedi do exilado Mestre Jedi Yoda. No entanto, Luke foi atraído para uma armadilha por Vader na Cidade das Nuvens em Bespin, onde ele enfrentou o Lorde Sith em um duelo de sabre de luz, perdendo sua mão e descobrindo que Darth Vader é seu pai. Um ano depois, Skywalker lutou na Batalha de Endor antes de render-se a Vader, percebendo que teria de enfrentar seu pai e o Imperador Galáctico, Sheev Palpatine, que era também o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. Apesar de Sidious tentar converter Skywalker para o lado sombrio da Força, Luke declarou-se um Jedi e insistiu que Vader ainda guardava um pouco de bondade. Com sucesso, Darth Vader se redimiu como Anakin Skywalker, destruindo Sidious ao custo de sua própria vida. Graças a Luke, a batalha terminou com a vitória rebelde sobre o Império, e ele se juntou aos seus aliados que comemoravam em Endor. Após a queda do Império, Luke fundou uma nova Academia Jedi na tentativa de reconstruir a Ordem Jedi. No entanto, ele foi traído pelo seu aprendiz e sobrinho Ben - o homem que se tornaria Kylo Ren - que matou todos os Padawans de Luke e se juntou ao Lado Negro, sob a influência do misterioso Snoke. Culpando si mesmo, Luke se exilou da galáxia e foi em busca do Primeiro Templo Jedi. Anos depois, Skywalker foi encontrado pela catadora de sucata sensível à Força Rey, que seguiu o mapa deixado para trás por Luke, que estava dois pedaços dentro de R2-D2 e BB-8. Luke se recusou a treinar Rey nos caminhos Jedi, declarando que a Ordem Jedi deveria acabar com ele. A persistente Rey tinha esperança de que o lendário Mestre Jedi pudesse ensiná-la, e acabou por convencê-lo. Porém, em suas primeiras lições, Luke se assustou com a proximidade de Rey com o lado sombrio, e se recusou a continuar a treiná-la. Determinado a por um fim na Ordem, Luke partiu para destruir os livros antigos dos Jedi, mas o espírito de Yoda apareceu para ele e explicou que Rey era o futuro dos Jedi, e que ele deveria aprender com o fracasso e frustração. Revitalizado, Luke usou a Força para se projetar em Crait para distrair Kylo Ren e a Primeira Ordem a tempo de permitir que os sobreviventes da Resistência conseguissem fugir na Millennium Falcon. Luke brincou um pouco com seu sobrinho e depois revelou que ele sempre estaria com ele e que ele não seria o último Jedi, reconhecendo Rey como sua sucessora. Exausto, Luke se recompôs sobre a rocha de meditação em que estava e apreciou os pôr-dos-sois gêmeos de Ahch-To. Assim, Luke Skywalker, Mestre Jedi, faleceu em paz, se juntando ao seu pai e antigos mestres na Força. Biografia Pré-Nascimento Durante as Guerras Clônicas, o Mestre Jedi Yoda partiu em uma jornada para descobrir os segredos da imortalidade. Sua jornada o levou para Moraband, a antiga terra natal dos Sith, onde se deparou com visões do futuro. No fim da sua jornada, a Sacerdotista da Força, Serenidade, que o guiou e disse que existia outro Skywalker, e Yoda ouviu sua voz do futuro dizendo aquilo também . Aqueles eventos tratava-se do nascimento e destino de Luke Skywalker, assim como sua irmã gêmea Leia. Juventude Nascimento thumb|310px|right|Skywalker e sua irmã nascem. Luke Skywalker nasceu em 19 ABY no asteróide Polis Massa dois dias depois da proclamação do Império Galáctico. Ele e sua irmã gêmea Leia, nascida pouco depois, eram filhos da Senadora da República Padmé Amidala, que morreu em trabalho de parto, e do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, o qual havia, recentemente, tombado para o lado sombrio da Força. Para proteger as crianças do Império e de Anakin, o novo Lorde Sith Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi enviou pessoalmente o jovem Luke para viver com o meio-irmão de seu antigo aprendiz, Owen Lars e sua esposa Beru Lars no planeta Tatooine, enquanto o Senador Bail Organa e sua esposa Breha Organa concordaram em adotar Leia. Primeiros anos na fazenda thumb|left|250px|Luke quando infante. Skywalker passou usa juventude na Fazenda de umidade dos Lars, onde seu tio tentou, de maneira falha, desencorajá-lo de suas tendências aventureiras, contando-o que seu pai havia sido um "navegante de uma fragata de especiarias" durante as Guerras Clônicas. Sua tia, Beru, que costumava ler histórias para ele, levou-o, quando seu tio saiu a negócios para Mos Eisley, até o espaçoporto para usar as conexões do HoloNet a fim de mostrá-lo imagens de florestas, rios e oceanos.Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' Enfrentando os capangas de Jabba thumb|220px|Kenobi salva Luke com 8 anos. Com oito anos, durante a Grande Seca em 11 ABY, capangas do lorde do crime Jabba o Hutt passaram a coletar uma taxa sobre a água em nome de seu empregador. Apesar do dano causado nas fazendas de umidade, Skywalker ingenuamente enfrentou os capangas de noite, tentando recuperar a água roubada dos fazendeiros. Kenobi sentiu o perigo em que Luke se encontrava e explodiu a as luzes do veículo com a Força para esconder sua identidade. Partiu, então, ao encontro dos capangas, procurando nocauteá-los. Contudo, um deles assustou-se e empurrou Luke no chão, fazendo com que batesse sua cabeça e desmaiasse. Assim que lidou com os capangas, ele carregou Skywalker para a moradia dos Lars. Lá, foi encontrado dormindo e inconsciente da identidade de seu salvador por sua tia na manhã seguinte.Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed Salvando tio Owen Algum tempo depois de castigar Luke por ter voado no seu skyhopper, Owen Lars tentou reconstruir sua relação com seu sobrinho ao pedir sua ajuda para consertar o veículo. Contudo, antes que eles pudessem por sua ideia em prática, Owen capturado pelo caçador de recompensas Wookiee Black Krrsantan e torturado. Enquanto isso, Luke estava fugindo de casa. Entretanto, sentiu que havia algo errado e retornou correndo. Logo que chegou, descobriu que diversos droides haviam sido destruídos e sua tia Beru confusa, relatou-lhe o ataque. Ela ordenou a seu sobrinho que se trancasse na baía de manutenção, onde encontrou o skyhopper dasativado. Ele consertou-o e foi ao encontro de Krrsantan e Owen. Enquanto voava até lá, o Wookiee foi atacado por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durante a batalha, Owen foi jogado de um penhasco. Antes que ele atingisse o fundo, Luke conseguiu manobrar o skyhopper e foi bem sucedido ao pegá-lo e ao escapar. Kenobi, que havia ficado para trás, derrotou o caçador de recompensas. Mais tarde, Luke foi autorizado a voar no skyhopper novamente.Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi Outras aventuras thumb|left|250px|Kenobi observa um jovem Luke no horizonte. Eventualmente, Luke tornou-se um jovem aventureiro que demonstrou as habilidades naturais para pilotar, assim como o forte desejo de deixar Tatooine. Como a maioria de seus amigos deixou o planeta para perseguir seus respectivos sonhos, ele tornou-se incrivelmente frustrado por seu tio não o deixar fazer o mesmo, alegando que ele ainda precisava de ajuda na fazenda. No entanto, Owen só estava tentando prevenir que Luke seguisse os passos de seu pai. Em 2 ABY, Skywalker estava ajudando na fazenda de umidade de seus pais adotivos quando Beru o chamou para dentro. Assim que entrou, estava sendo observado a distância por Obi-Wan, que montava um Dewback. Kenobi havia acabado de derrotar e matar o antigo aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, que em uma sede de vingança procurou por Kenobi, que cortou seu torço ao meio durante a Invasão de Naboo 32 anos antes. Em seus momentos finais, ele perguntou se Kenobi estava guardando Skywalker. Ele afirmou que acreditava que aquele era o Escolhido antes que Maul falecesse. Quando não estava ajudando seu tio, Skywalker iria ocasionalmente correr através dos perigos cânions Beggar no seu skyhopper quando tinha 13 anos. Ele também costumava passar tempo na Estação Tosche com seus amigos, como Biggs Darklighter, Laze Loneozner,Star Wars: Card Trader'' Camie Marstrap, Windy e Deak. Guerra Civil Galáctica Deixando Tatooine thumb|right|250px|Luke Skywalker herda o sabre de luz de seu pai por meio de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Em 0 ABY, a compra de dois droides- R2-D2 e C-3PO- pelo tio de Skywalker mudou sua juventude para sempre. Com a descoberta de uma mensagem desesperada para Obi-Wan Kenobi contida no Droide astromecânico R2-D2, Luke logo se encontrou na companhia de Ben Kenobi após ter sido atacado pelo Povo da Areia. Não muito depois, descobriu que Obi-Wan era, a verdade um Jedi que serviu nas Guerras Clônicas com seu pai. Kenobi informou-lhe que seu pai não era um piloto de carga, mas um Cavaleiro Jedi que havia sido morto por Darth Vader e deu-lhe o Sabre de luz de seu pai. Ao longo do caminho para o espaçoporto, Luke e Obi-Wan encontraram um grupo de Jawas massacrados - os mesmos que haviam vendido os droides para seu tio. Eles deduziram que os Stormtroopers Imperiais eram os responsáveis pela chacina e que deveriam ter olhado o registro de vendas. Não tardaram a voltar apressados para fazenda com esperança e salvar sua família. Assim que retornou para casa, descobriu que era tarde demais: seus familiares haviam sido assassinados pelo Império. Com as pessoas que o criaram mortas, ele decidiu acompanhar Obi-Wan até Alderaan a fim de devolver o droide, que carregava os planos da Estela da Morte, para Bail Organa em nome de sua filha, a Princesa Leia Organa.. Ao longo do caminho para Mos Eisley, Kenobi começou seu treinamento Jedi e deu-lhe sua primeira missão, durante a qual aprendeu o básico da meditação Jedi. Mais tarde, chegaram à Cantina do Espaçoporto de Chalmun, onde Luke quase encrencou-se fatalmente com os criminais Ponda Baba e Cornelius Evazan. Lá obtiveram as passagens para sair do planeta e conheceram Han Solo e seu amigo Chewbacca. Obi-Wan fez um acordo para pagar a Han Solo dois mil créditos adiantados e mais quinze quando chegassem a Alderaan, tendo Skywalker vendido seu solodeslizador para pagar pelos dois mil em adianto. O resgate da Estrela da Morte thumb|left|250px|Skywalker atira em stormtroopers Imperiais durante o resgate de Leia Organa abordo da primeira Estrela da Morte. Depois de escapar dos Stormtroopers na nave de Solo, a ''Millennium Falcon, Obi-Wan iniciou as lições de Luke nos caminhos da Força, para o grande escárnio de Solo. A lição, contudo, foi logo interrompida quando chegaram ao Sistema Alderaan e descobriram da destruição do planeta. Eles avistaram um caça TIE/LN patrulhando a região e, ao seguirem-o, descobriram que aproximava-se de uma pequena lua, a qual revelou-se a Estrela da Morte. Presos pelo raio trator, foram tragos abordo da grande estação espacial. Uma vez abordo, Luke e Han nocautearam dois stormtroopers e roubaram suas armaduras, enquanto Kenobi partiu para desativar o raio trator. Contudo, quando R2-D2 descobriu que Leia Organa estava sendo mantida captiva na estação, Luke insistiu que fossem resgatá-la. Com a ajuda de Han e Chewbacca, o trio passou despercebido até a área de detenção ao escoltar o Wookiee como um prisioneiro. Eles foram capazes de resgatar a Princesa, mas tiveram que pular num compactador de lixo a fim de escapar e fugir das perseguições de forças Imperiais. Ainda que Luke e Leia tenham sido separados de Han e Chewbacca, foram capazes de reunir-se novamente com seus companheiros e os droides no hangar. Eventualmente, o grupo escapou da Estrela da Morte, mas somente depois que Obi-Wan sacrificou-se num duelo com Vader. Irritada e confusa, Organa ofereceu algum conforto para seu luto. Eles viajaram até a base escondida dos rebeldes em Yavin 4, sob a suspeita de que a Estrela da Morte os estaria rastreando. Yavin 4 thumb|right|250px|Luke Skywalker embarca no seu X-Wing momentos antes da [[Batalha de Yavin.]] Assim que chegaram, encontraram-se com o Comandante Vanden Willard, e Leia apresentou-o para Luke proporcionando um modo dele se alistar à Aliança Rebelde como um piloto. Wedge Antilles assumiu a responsabilidade de supervisionar sua simulação de vôo. Durando não mais que 30 segundos, o piloto mais experiente aconselhou Skywalker a escutar suas explicações e encorajou-o a não desistir. Em sua segunda tentativa, Luke usou o que havia aprendido de Antilles e conseguiu superar a maior pontuação, a de Wedge, o que levou com que Willard aceitasse-o sem objeções. Ele se juntou com o Esquadrão Vermelho e foi designado como Vermelho Cinco. Depois da reunião que informava o plano para o ataque iminente na Estrela da Morte, Luke preparava-se para o que viria quando viu Solo carregando seu pagamento na Falcon por ter resgatado Leia e preparando-se para deixar o grupo. Ele tentou fazer com que o amigo ficasse e ajudasse-os contra o Império, mas ele se recusou, despontando-o profundamente. Logo que despediu-se de Leia, começou a embarcar no seu X-Wing T65B, mas antes que pudesse entrar, reencontrou seu amigo Briggs Darklighter, com quem viria a voar na batalha que se aproximava. Numa breve conversa, Darklighter prometeu que os dois iriam por a conversa em dia quando voltassem. Durante a Batalha de Yavin, Skywalker testemunhou a morte de muitos compatriotas, incluindo seu amigo. Depois da morte dos dois líderes de esquadrão, ele tomou a liderança para si mesmo e liderou o assalto final. Com a chegada precisa da Millennium Falcon e dos conselhos do espírito de Kenobi, ele atirou um único tiro e usou a Força para direcionar seus torpedos de próton até seu alvo, destruindo a estação. Por essa atuação, ele, Chewbacca e Han Solo foram recompensados com a medalha de bravura por sua bravura durante a missão. thumb|left|220px|Skywalker observa enquanto a nave de Organa parte de Yavin. Assim que a cerimônia Real acabou, Luke pediu a Leia que concedesse a si própria um tempo pessoal para lamentar a perda de seus familiares e de seu planeta natal. Não muito depois, o General Jan Dodonna enviou-o e a Antilles, o único sobrevivente do Esquadrão Vermelho, em suas X-wings para recuperar a Princesa revolta e trazê-la até o Grande Templo. O piloto de seu transporte, Evaan Verlaine, contudo, conseguiu superá-los e saltou para o hiperespaço com o curso para Naboo, com R2-D2 acompanhando as duas mulheres.Princess Leia, Part I As duas iriam reunir-se novamente depois que ela houvesse completado sua missão.Princess Leia, Part V Pouco depois, Skywalker tornou-se um oficial rebelde na Aliança, recebeu o rank de Tenente e foi regularmente designado para sucessivas missões.Heir to the Jedi A Jóia do Deserto thumb|right|200px|Skywalker defendendo Drusil Bephorin em Denon. Numa incumbência designada pelo Almirante Gial Ackbar, Luke foi despachado para o planeta Rodia a fim de abrir uma linha secreta de comércio de armas para a Aliança. Ele foi acompanhado por Artoo e uma pilota conhecida como Nakari Kelen, voando em sua espaçonave conhecida como Jóia do Deserto. Durante sua missão juntos, auxiliaram uma nave Kupohan— que, de forma desconhecida na época, carregava inteligência vital em um criptógrafo Givino nomeado Drusil Bephorin— próximo a Llanic. Eles, então, continuaram sua jornada para Rodia. Luke foi saudado por Laneet Chekkoo, que guiou-o até Toopil. Durante as negociações com Taneetch Soonta, a Rodiana contou-lhe sobre os Jedi, incluindo uma história sobre Anakin durante as Guerras Clônicas. Dela, Skywalker recebeu o sabre de luz de seu tio. thumb|left|thumb|200px|Skywalker e Nakari em Fex. Depois de matar um Ghest e tratar suas feridas, Skywalker focou em analizar o sabre de luz de Huulik e tentar aprender telecinese, mas um alerta planetário para a Jóia do Deserto''forçou-o a deixar Rodia imediatamente e encontrar-se com Ackbar e Organa na ''Promessa. Os dois designaram-no em uma missão para resgatar Bephorin em Denon, mas precisavam de melhorias para a Jóia, fazendo com que tivesse que participar de outra missão em Fex com Kelen antes que pudesse prosseguir. Advertido por Leia para não confiar cegamente em Kelen, Luke partiu para Pasher com ela e Artoo a fim de receber informações sobre seu pai, seu destino e o equipamento necessário para sobreviver na atmosfera do planeta. Os dois voltaram-se então para Fez. Tendo recuperado a máquina agrícola e sido recompensados por isso, ele e Kelen viajaram para Rodia com o objetivo de reparar a Jóia do Deserto. Assim que as mudanças da espaçonave foram feitas, os dois Rebeldes retornaram para Promessa a fim de receber mais informações sobre a missão de Denon. Logo que as informações foram-lhes entregue por Organa e Ackbar, os dois partiram imediatamente para o planeta, encontrando-se com seu contato Sakhet, e preparando o plano para a libertação de Bephorin. Uma vez em andamento, o plano permitiu que escapassem dos agentes do Bureau de Segurança Imperial e Denon, com o criptógrafo Givino abordo da Jóia. Apesar dos severos obstáculos ao longo da jornada, incluindo a longa parada em Kupoh, eles chegaram à Omereth. Lá, contudo, a Jóia foi interceptada por caçadores de recompensas e um confronto se iniciou entre os rebeldes e os perseguidores. Kelen foi morta por um dos caçadores—entristecendo Luke, que havia desenvolvido sentimentos por ela. Depois de permitir-se um tempo de luto por aqueles que perdeu durante a guerra, Skywaker completou sua missão ao reunir Bephorin com sua família e encontrar-se com a Major Bren Derlin. Mais tarde, ele devolveu o corpo de Kelen a seu pai, depois de refletir no fato de que ele havia aprendido a mover objetos com a Força graças ao suporte dela. Devaron Depois de numerosas missões juntamente com Antilles e após conquistarem a confiança um do outro, Luke ajudou numa missão do Esquadrão Vermelho acima de Giju: ele protegeu o transporte carregando líderes rebeldes disfarçados que estavam sendo evacuados do planeta, juntamente com Antilles e o Comandante Narra. Uma vez que constatou-se que o pacote encontrava-se seguro, seguiram o protocolo e Luke e R2-D2 configuraram o curso para Devaron quando ele teve uma visão sobre eventos futuros naquele mesmo planeta. Ele logo se encontrou com Antilles e Narra, que enviaram-no, C-3PO e R2-D2 numa missão para o Chanceler Mon Mothma.The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure thumb|right|250px|Luke Skywalker treina em frente a um antigo Templo Jedi de Eedit em Devaron. Quando concluiu o reabastecimento da nave, o trio partiu para Whiforla II e pulou para fora do hiperespaço no Sistema Tertiary Usaita, mas um ataque Imperial forçou-os a retornar para Devaron e reparar o Y 4, dessa vez deixando com que a Força guiasse-o no Templo de Eedit. Pousando em Tikaroo Skywalker deixou a nave para reparos com Kivas e sua filha, Farnay, usando o pseudônimo "Korl Marcus" e foi até o depósito onde foi dito que o Templo era "fora dos limites". Depois de descansar e de ter uma visão do passado, ele deixou o local e partiu ao encontro de Farnay, para quem revelou sua verdadeira identidade. Por fim, Sarco Plank aceitou em ser seu guia e trouxe Luke e os dois droides até as proximidades de Eedit, onde ele encontrou uma entrada secreta para o Templo e entrou sozinho com os droides. Durante sua estada no Templo, Skywalker ouviu a voz de Kenobi, de quem recebeu instruções futuras. Ele conseguiu entrar numa câmara secreta onde ele e os droides encontraram três robôs de treinamento. Usando o que havia aprendido com Obi-Wan na Falcon, Luke foi gradualmente conseguindo passar os exercícios depois de alguns dias, apenas para se encontrar circundado por Imperiais com ordens para apreendê-lo e a seu caça, usando Farnay como refém. Contudo, Plank apareceu de forma inesperada e ajudou-o a lutar com os stormtroopers e percebeu que Luke era um mero Padawan. thumb|left|250px|Skywalker e Sarco Plank lutam com forças Imperiais no Templo de Eedit. Planejando saquear o Templo para pagar suas dividas, Plank desafiou-o para um duelo, durante o qual usou uma granada a fim de cegá-lo, percebendo que ele não seria derrotado tão facilmente. Preparado para administrar o golpe final, Farany o interrompeu, fazendo com que Plank pusesse vendas na garota. Entretanto, a situação deu a Luke tempo para levantar-se e esmagar a caixa de controle de Plank, arremessando-o e a seu electrostaff em um poço que terminava em níveis submersos do Templo. Não muito depois, Luke caiu inconsciente e Farnay tratou suas feridas, para quem ele jurou que se tornaria um Jedi e iria reconstruir a Ordem, retornando para Eedit algum dia. Com os droides, eles deixaram o templo antes que reforços Imperiais chegassem em seguida. Novamente em Tikaroo, Luke reclamou seu caça estelar reparado de Kivas e, antes de partir de Devaron, derrubou diversas bombas na base do pináculo para cortar os caminhos até a floresta, a fim de impedir a caça Pikhron. Anos depois, após ter derrotado o Imperados, Skywalker manteve sua promessa a Farnay e retornou para Devaron. Ele estava acompanhado de C-3PO durante a viagem. Hoth 3 DBYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas'' depois da destruição da Estrela da Morte, Luke foi transferido para a Base Echo junto com a Esquadrão Rogue em Hoth, onde ele participava de patrulhas regulares do perímetro. Uma vez, durante uma verificação dos arredores da base rebelde, Luke foi atacado por um wampa, e só tornou a ficar consciente em sua caverna. Ele decepou um braço da criatura com seu sabre de luz e escapou, mas, depois de longa caminhada na nevasca, ele desabou, exausto. Perto da morte, ele foi visitado por Obi-Wan, dizendo que ele deveria ir a Dagobah para aprender com Yoda. thumb|250px|Luke coleta equipamento de sua nave abatida. Resgatado por Han, Luke se recuperou em um tanque bacta. Entretanto, Vader havia localizado a Base Echo através de um droide sonda e lançou um ataque à base, o que forçou a Aliança a evacuar a instalação imediatamente. Depois de se despedir de seus amigos''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?, Luke liderou o Esquadrão Rogue em uma . Embora ele tenha sido abatido, e seu artilheiro, Dak Ralter, morto, Luke conseguiu escapar da nave a tempo e destruiu um AT-AT sozinho. Enquanto as forças imperiais invadiam a base rebelde, o último transporte fugia, e Luke deixou o planeta a bordo de sua X-wing junto com R2. Dagobah thumb|250px|left|Mestre Yoda treina Luke nos caminhos da Força em Dagobah. Luke então viajou para Dagobah, onde ele encontrou o antigo Grão-Mestre Jedi, Yoda. Durante seu encontro inicial, Skywalker se mostrou irritado e impaciente com o aparente pequeno Yoda, que inicialmente não revelara sua identidade e propositalmente testava a paciência de Luke ao contar-lhe uma história sobre três irmãos. Entretanto, Luke passou a valorizar mais o Mestre quando descobriu sua identidade, e Yoda concordou em treiná-lo depois de muita insistência do espírito de Obi-Wan. O treinamento de Luke foi difícil, já que suas aventuras passadas haviam moldado sua mente para ação e instinto emocional. Quando Yoda pediu ao jovem que entrasse em uma caverna na qual ele supostamente encontraria apenas o que ele levasse com ele, Luke enfrentou uma visão de si mesmo usando a armadura de Darth Vader Mestre e aprendiz então encontraram então um elephoth enfurecido, o qual Luke conseguiu acalmar depois de levá-la ao seu filho. Logo depois, Luke teve uma visão de Han Solo e Leia Organa sofrendo na Cidade das Nuvens em Bespin. Apesar dos clamores de Yoda e Obi-Wan para que ele resistisse, Luke rapidamente partiu para resgatar seus amigos, mas antes prometeu que retornaria a Dagobah para completar seu treinamento. Cidade das Nuvens thumb|250px|Luke Skywalker duela contra Darth Vader na Cidade das Nuves. Assim que chegou na Plataforma Leste da Cidade das Nuvens, Luke sentiu a presença de Vader e adentrou no prédio mais próximo, onde Boba Fett disparou contra ele, e o jovem tentou perseguir um grupo de stormtroopers e oficias imperiais que levavam Leia, Chewbacca e C-3PO como prisioneiros. A princesa tentou alertar Luke sobre a armadilha, mas ele acabou sendo desviado para a câmera de congelamento de carbono, onde Darth Vader o aguardava, pretendendo congelá-lo para levá-lo ao Imperador. Assim, Luke duelou o Lorde Sombrio em um combate com sabre de luz. Seguindo o duelo, Vader conseguiu decepar a mão direita de Luke, e aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar seduzir o jovem para o lado sombrio da Força. Quando Luke recusou as ofertas de Vader de destruir o Imperador e juntar-se a ele e "trazer ordem à galáxia", o Lorde Sombrio revelou sua identidade como pai de Luke.Chocado e aterrorizado com a revelação, que ele acreditava no momento que era uma mentiraO Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!, e com a tentação de se juntar a Vader, Luke escolheu uma provável morte ao se jogar ao longo penhasco que os cercava. Ele foi sugado por portal no fundo de um túnel e foi levado para fora da cidade flutuante. Luke se agarrou a uma antena de climatização, evitando despencar até a morte. Ferido e sem saída, Luke primeiro tentou pedir ajuda a Obi-Wan e, sem sucesso, procurou alcançar Leia através da Força. Logo a ''Millennium Falcon, com Lando Calrissian, Leia e Chewbacca e os dois droides, apareceu para resgatá-lo. Quando eles escaparam de Bespin e a Falcon se viu diante da frota imperial, Vader se comunicou com Luke através da Força, chamando-o de "filho". Luke segurou as lágrimas depois de ouvir a palavra que ele tanto queria ouvir, bem no momento em que a Falcon saltou para o hiperespaço graças a R2. De volta à frota rebelde, Luke recebeu uma mão prostética a bordo da fragata Nebulon-B Redenção, enquanto Lando e Chewbacca partiam para resgatar Solo. Zastiga Depois que a liderança da Esquadrão Vermelho foi transferida para Antilles depois de sua promoção a líder de esquadrão, o que agradou Luke ele recusou o convite de tornar a fazer parte do grupo, e preferiu permanecer a bordo da Redenção.Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia Quando ele foi para Zastiga, ele e R2-D2 foram quem cumprimentaram Leia na sua chegada ao planeta depois que ela e C-3PO deixaram a Mellcrawler, pilotada por seu dono, Nien Nunb, e por tenente Caluan Ematt. Quando chegou a hora da reunião restrita da liderança da rebelião em que Leia participaria, Luke e Nunb se encontraram com Antilles para discutir "táticas de reconhecimento" sobre a recusa de Antilles de pagar um drinque ao Sullustano. Ele depois escoltaria Leia para seus aposentos antes de ir para os seus, e, depois dias depois, ele a acompanhou antes de retornar para a Redenção. Pouco depois, Luke partiu para Kothlis, onde ele descobriria o paradeiro de Han—ainda congelado em carboniza e mantido no palácio de Jabba—, e onde ele se manteria atualizado sobre o estado da frota da Aliança. Ele já tinha planejado o resgate de Han quando Leia o contactou depois do sucesso da Operação Lua Amarela, e ela demonstrou interesse em participar do resgate do contrabandista Corelliano. Resgate de Solo Em 4 DBY, Luke pôs em ação o plano para resgatar Solo do domínio de Jabba o Hutt Mais uma vez, Luke retornou a Tatooine, à toca de Obi-Wan, onde ele encontrou as peças que faltavam para a construção de seu próprio sabre de luz. Enquanto seus amigos estavam focados no resgate, Luke se isolou em uma caverna desértica que eles haviam escolhido como ponto de encontro. Usando a Força para montar a arma, Skywalker deu vida ao seu cristal kyber, tornando a arma sua própria, quase como uma extensão de si. Depois, Luke aguardou o resultado da impersonalização de Leia de Boushh e se a libertação de Han seria bem sucedida sem sua intervenção, mas ela não foi. Então ela mandou uma mensagem para Luke e Calrissian dizendo que ela fora capturada também, levando Luke a agir. Com o uso da Força, Luke conseguiu passar pelos guardas Gamorreano de Jabba e seu mordomo, Bib Fortuna, mas o Hutt não era suscetível ao truque mental e tentou alimentar seu rancor com o Cavaleiro Jedi. thumb|200px|Luke Skywalker batalha as forças de Jabba durante o resgate de Han Solo em Tatooine. Luke conseguiu matar o monstro, mas Jabba se enfureceu e sentenciou todos os rebeldes capturados, incluindo Han Solo descongelado por Leia, à morte no Grande Poço de Carkoon. Entretanto, imediatamente antes de ser jogado ao poço, Luke escapou quando R2 arremessou seu sabre de luz, o que permitiu que Skywalker avançasse sobre os agentes de Jabba, incluindo Klaatu, e ajudou Leia a escapar da Khetanna depois que ela matou Jabba. Depois de destruir a embarcação, Luke e companhia escaparam de uma perigosa tempestade de areia, e depois ele e R2 embarcaram em sua X-wing e o restante do grupo, na Falcon. Mantendo a promessa Luke então voltou para Dagobah para completar seu treinamento, mas Yoda, que havia usado a Força para prolongar sua vida além do natural, já estava para morrer e só podia passar algumas palavras de sabedoria para Luke. Yoda disse a ele que seu treinamento estava completo, mas que, para se tornar um verdadeiro Jedi, ele deveria confrontar Darth Vader de novo. Lembrando da revelação, Luke perguntou a Yoda se o que Vader lhe contara era verdade, e o Mestre Jedi confirmou, o que irritou Luke, já que Yoda e Obi-Wan mentiram para ele por tanto tempo. Depois de alterar o jovem a não subestimar os poderes do Imperador e que Luke se tornaria "o último Jedi" e, portanto, deveria transmitir o que ele aprendeu, Yoda revelou uma última verdade antes de se juntar à Força: havia outro Skywalker. thumb|250px|left|Obi-Wan aparece para Luke para esclarecer o seu caminho. Sentindo a pertubação, o espírito de Obi-Wan apareceu para Luke, que o confrontou sobre mentir sobre seu pai. Obi-Wan explicou que Anakin Skywalker havia deixado de existir quando caiu para o lado sombrio. Kenobi também comentou que Skywalker deveria enfrentar Vader mais uma vez, mas Luke afirmou que não poderia matar o próprio pai. O jovem também perguntou sobre as últimas palavras de Yoda sobre um outro, e Obi-Wan contou que ele se referia a sua irmã-gêmea. Luke logo se deu conta de que era Leia Organa, e Obi-Wan advertiu Skywalker a não revelar isso aos Sith. Luke quase imediatamente perguntou sobre a identidade e destino de sua mãe, mas Obi-Wan pediu para ele manter a verdade com ele por ora, pois Luke já carregava encargos demais. O teste de Endor thumb|200px|Luke em Endor. Luke se voluntariou para acompanhar seus amigos na missão na lua florestal de Endor para destruir o gerador do escudo defletor que protegia a Estrela da Morte II na órbita. Quando o grupo se aproximou da lua a bordo da roubada [[Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda|lançadeira T-4a classe ''Lambda]] Tydirium, Luke sentiu a presença de Vader no Super Destróier Estelar Executor e percebeu que sua presença estava pondo a missão em risco, mas Vader permitiu o pouso da nave por causa disso. Ao desembarcarem, a força rebelde foi descoberta por forças imperiais próximas, mas Luke e Leia as perseguiram em . Embora tenham com sucesso impedido os soldados de espalhar a descoberta dos rebeldes, Leia acabou separada do grupo. Depois de descobrir que ela não havia retornado ao grupo, Han, Luke, Chewbacca e os droides partiram para encontrá-la, mas acabaram capturados por uma tribo de Ewoks. Usando a Força para demonstrar que 3PO era um deus, Luke convenceu os Ewoks a libertá-los e, depois que o droide de protocolo contou aos nativos as aventuras dos rebeldes, todo o grupo rebelde foi aceito como parte da tribo. Entretanto, Luke sentia Vader através da Força e sabia ele tinha de ir confrontá-lo. Assim, ele decidiu deixar seus amigos, mas não antes de revelar a Leia que ele era seu irmão. Pouco depois, Luke se rendeu a Vader com o objetivo de trazê-lo de volta à luz e, embora ele tenha conseguido fazer o Lorde Sombrio questionar si mesmo, Skywalker acabou sendo levado como prisioneiro para a sala do trono do Imperador. thumb|250px|left|Luke duelo com Vader diante do Imperador Palpatine a bordo da Estrela da Morte II durante a Batalha de Endor. Enquanto a Batalha de Endor acontecia diante deles, e as casualidades rebeldes começavam a pesar, Imperador Sheev Palpatine tentava corromper Luke para o lado sombrio da Força. Cedendo à tentação de atacar o desarmado Imperador, Luke puxou seu sabre de luz e desferiu um golpe contra o Lorde Sith, mas Darth Vader interceptou o ataque, e os dois começaram a duelar. Diferente do duelo anterior em Bespin (em que Vader foi dominante durante todo o combate), os dois combatentes travaram um equilibrado duelo. Depois de rápidos movimentos, Luke empurrou Vader escada abaixo, e logo desativou seu sabre de luz, apelando para a bondade em seu pai. Vader, em contrapartida, partiu para cima de Skywalker, forçando o a evadir do conflito. Novamente, Luke argumentava que sentia o conflito no Lorde Sombrio e reafirmou que não lutaria contra seu próprio pai. Vader, porém, acabou por arremessar seu sabre de luz na direção de Luke para continuar o combate, mas Luke se escondeu na escuridão debaixo das escadas. Enquanto procurava por Luke, Vader começou a usar a Força para investigar a mente de seu filho, e acabou por descobrir que Skywalker tinha uma irmã gêmea. Surpreso com a descoberta, Vader anunciou que se Luke não se convertesse para o lado sombrio, então talvez sua irmã o fizesse. Enfurecido, Luke Skywalker partiu para cima de Vader. Depois de furiosos ataques, Luke conseguiu desarmar o Lorde Sombrio ao decepar sua mão direita mecânica. Sidious, em gargalhadas, contente com o furioso ataque de Luke, encorajou o jovem a matar seu pai e tomar o lugar de Vader ao lado do Imperador. Percebendo que esse caminho levaria Luke a se tornar o que ele buscava destruir, Luke arremessou seu próprio sabre de luz para longe e se declarou um Jedi, assim como Anakin Skywalker fora antes dele. Enfurecido com esse fracasso, Sidious lançou relâmpago da Força contra o jovem, pretendendo primeiro torturá-lo antes de matá-lo. Incapaz de apenas assistir seu filho morrer em dor, Vader arremessou o Imperador no vão do reator, matando-o. Ao fazer isso, porém, ele fez com que os letais relâmpagos da Força de Sidious se focassem nele próprio, causando dano irreparável ao seu sistema de vida de sua armadura. Com isso, ao matar Darth Sidious e si mesmo, Darth Vader cumpria a profecia e se redimia, e se tornara Anakin Skywalker. thumb|300px|Anakin Skywalker em seus momentos finais. Luke então carregou Anakin para a lançadeira imperial ST 321, onde Anakin pediu que seu filho removesse sua máscara. Skywalker olhou para o rosto de seu pai pela primeira e única vez. Embora Luke insistisse que devesse salvar seu pai, Anakin o assegurou de que ele já o havia salvado, e pediu que o jovem contasse a sua irmã que ele estava certo sobre ele. Instantes depois, Anakin Skywalker faleceu. Luke levou o corpo de seu pai a bordo da lançadeira e escapou pouco antes da destruição da Estrela da Morte pelas forças rebeldes, que haviam conseguido destruir o gerador do escudo na superfície momentos antes. Ao sair da estação espacial, ele foi interceptado por Shara Bey, membra do Esquadrão Verde da Rebelião, que passou a protegê-lo de interceptadores TIE depois que ele se identificou.Império Despedaçado, Parte I De volta a Endor, Luke cremou seu pai ao estilo Jedi, e depois se juntou ao seus companheiros na celebração da vitória. Durante a festa, Luke avistou os fantasma da Força de Obi-Wan, Yoda e Anakin, olhando para o Jedi com aprovação de sensação de paz. Com o fim da batalha de Endor, Luke reportou à Aliança Rebelde que o Imperador e Darth Vader estavam mortos. A Aliança usou a morte dos dois para mandar mensagens de esperança de uma nova era, embora alertassem que a luta pela liberdade estava apenas começando. Marcas da Guerra Nos próximos dias, a Aliança Rebelde começaria a formação da Nova República, o Estado sucessor da República Galáctica. O Império, enquanto isso, se recuperava da derrota em Endor em caos, e o governo imperial clamava que os relatos da morte do Imperador não passavam de propaganda rebelde enganosa. Pillio Vetine Restaurando a Ordem Jedi A Guerra Civil Galáctica terminou com a assinatura da Concordância Galáctica, um tratado de paz entre a Nova República e o Império que forçou o Império a se manter em fronteiras pré-estabelecidas. Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Depois da assinatura do tratado, Han e Leia tiveram um filho chamado Ben Solo, sobrinho de Luke. Havia rumores que Luke havia visitado sua irmã e Han antes de desaparecer para uma missão não revelada. Outros afirmaram que sua ausência foi conspícuo. Aftermath: Empire's End Aparições * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Star Wars 7: Do diário do velho Ben Kenobi: "O último de sua raça"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Sombras e Segredos, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Sombras e Segredos, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Sombras e Segredos, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Sombras e Segredos, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Sombras e Segredos, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Before the Awakening'' * * *Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I *Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II *Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III *Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' **''Exit from Endor'' **''Mission to Mos Eisley'' **''Flight of the Falcon'' **''Gambit on Geonosis'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *"Star Wars: The Force Awakens Visual Dictionary" * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Mestre Jedi